


The best time of the year

by KathleenRaven



Series: Have yourself a merry olivarry christmas [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry Allen Works For The SCPD, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Thea Queen Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Barry can't go to visit his family on christmas but some cookies gave him the way to spend the day with the boy he likes
Relationships: Barry Allen & Henry Allen, Barry Allen & Iris West & Joe West, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen
Series: Have yourself a merry olivarry christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576822
Kudos: 53





	The best time of the year

Moving to Starling had been difficult for Barry Allen, he was far from his father, Joe and Iris but that job offer as a forensic examiner at Starling Police was practically impossible to refuse: the same job and almost double the salary. Who could say no?  
  
The year flew by him, between crime scenes and some visits to Central was already December, he wanted to return home to celebrate Christmas with his family so he bought his train tickets days in advance because the dates sometimes ended, unfortunately the destination had other plans for him because just the day it would leave began to snow, so much so that the train service was canceled, with all the pain in his heart he had to call Joe to tell him he could not arrive, he dialed the number and after two bells his adoptive father responded.

-Bear, are you on your way already?  
  
-Joe, in fact that's why I'm calling you, they suspended the train exits until the weather improves, so I'm not going to be able to go see you....  
  
-I'm sorry to hear it son, maybe you can't be for dinner tomorrow but...  
  
Vaguely Barry could hear an additional voice saying "What do you mean he won't make it?" and the phone being snatched away.  
  
-Aren't you coming?- asked Iris clearly disappointed.

  
-As much as I'd like to, I don't think so, there are no trains or anything that can take me to Central.  
  
-So you're going to spend Christmas alone? - Iris felt bad that Barry would spend his favorite holiday alone in his apartment.  
  
-I'm not exactly alone, I have Bolt, remember?- he said referring to the puppy he had adopted a few months ago.  
  
-All right. Will you call tomorrow?  
  
-I promise  
  
With a hurried farewell Joe hung up the phone and Barry headed to the kitchen, followed by a small white dog.

-Since I'll be here all afternoon, why don't you come with me to make cookies?  
  
The puppy gave a bark that seemed to be a yes and entered the kitchen wagging his tail behind his owner, tried unsuccessfully to get into one of the chairs, Barry laughed at the adorable attempt and picked it up, went to wash his hands and began to prepare the dough for the cookies under Bolt's attentive gaze.  
  
When he began to cut the cookies he realized the mistake, used to doing enough for three (counting how much he ate) he calculated that same amount, now he would have many and there was no way to finish them by himself; he finished putting the cookies in the tray and put them in the oven, while they were ready he played with Bolt, finally took them out of the oven and decorated them, there were small pines, stars and ginger men, he decided to share them with some of his neighbors.  
  
First he passed by his flat where an adorable little old lady named Helen lived, knocked on the door and the woman opened it, smiling at the sight of him.  
  
-Barry, good to see you. Do you need anything?  
  
-It's all right, I came to bring you some cookies, -he gave her a plate.  
  
-Thank you so much, honey, I'm sure the girls will love it.  
  
Helen's granddaughters often visited her, talking about them, they peeked out the door, cheerfully waving with a bag in their hands.  
  


-Barry, darling, now that I see you, I had to ask you, could we put an ornament on your door? On this floor, hardly anyone has any decorations outside, and we had a few left over.  
  
-Yes, of course,- he said, thinking of his poor Christmas tree inside his apartment, it was the third time Bolt had destroyed it and he decided to put it away, leaving it without any Christmas decoration- I have to keep delivering this. I'll see you later.  
  
-Thanks for the cookies, sweetheart.  
  
He continued handing out cookies, on the floor below his was with his lovely neighbor Kara, a girl who worked in an important magazine and lived with her sister, after she also gave him cookies she went to her neighbor Jesse's door, she worked in a lab and the little free time she had she used to take care of her father Harrison who suffered from a degenerative mental illness, he forgets everything little by little, even though Jesse never lost his hope of finding a cure.  
  


Barry had come down another floor and was hesitant in front of the door, he wasn't sure he was going to do it but anyway it was now or never, if he didn't open the door he would leave the matter alone forever. In the year he had been living in the building he couldn't help but notice his attractive neighbor, a tall, blond man with beautiful blue eyes; they spoke a couple of times: when they met in the elevator, the rare times they met when taking out the trash and twice in the park as Barry walked by Bolt and Oliver (the handsome neighbor) passed by and Barry came to say hello; they never really talk but some cookies seemed like a good start, he knocked on the door and Oliver opened almost immediately.  
  
-Hello... I came to bring you cookies, I made many so... - He interrupted himself, he probably sounded like a fool.  
  
-Thank you - Oliver simply said, through the opening of the door Barry could see that there was not a single decoration to announce the holiday.  
  
-Oh okay... I... I'll... I'll see you.  
  
He walked away from the door and into the elevator, regretting his terrible behavior a few moments ago, came in without noticing the new decor and sat on the couch eating cookies with Bolt on his lap while watching Christmas movies.  
  


He woke up the next day, hoping that the weather would have improved so he could go to Central, but unfortunately he didn't, he resigned himself to his bad luck and went to the grocery store two blocks away and bought himself a little dinner, he was cooking when Helen came by to leave him some eggnog, he was finishing when they knocked on his door again, he went to open the door and found Oliver on the other side.  
  
-I came to get your plate.  
  
-Yes, of course  
  
-The cookies were delicious  
  
-Thank you- suddenly a sudden wave of courage flooded him and he said- Do you have anything to do at night? I finished making dinner, but the Christmas meal has a reputation for being endless, so...  
  
Oliver was silent for a few moments  
  
-I'm not really a Christmas person- he told the truth, his mother was the one who loved Christmas and every year she had a big party, his sister was also a lover of the season but now she was far away, he was not very excited to celebrate.  
  
-Of course, if you don't want to...  
  
His heart broke a bit when he saw him disappointed, he would be deceiving himself if he didn't accept that the only reason to eat him all by himself a brutal amount of cookies in record time was to see him.  
  
-But I could use company.  
  
Barry smiled again  
  
-Get in.  
  


Oliver came in and stared at the door for a moment but said nothing.  
  
-Dinner is ready, the bathroom is over there, I don't know why I'm telling you if all the apartments are built the same... - He was starting to wander around.  
  
-You're just being a good host- replied Oliver smiling a little.  
  
When they were finally seated Barry tried not to feel nervous, they were just seated eating, it was nothing of the other world right? to distract himself tried to start a conversation  
  
-I know you said you don't like Christmas, so what do you usually do these days?  
  
-Before there was always a party every year, my mother loved Christmas but when she died a few years ago we stopped.  
  
-Sorry about your mother- said Barry, holding Oliver's hand for a moment, realizing his impulse he quickly withdrew.  
  
-After that I always spent the day with my sister, but she's on a trip this year, what about you?  
  
-The snow left me trapped in Starling, my plan was to visit my family.  
  
-Where are you from?  
  
-Central City  
  
-You're far from home, I guess you miss them.  
  
-Yes, it's difficult, especially now, but I also like it here- he smiled and Oliver smiled back.  
  


They continued having dinner and talking, to the surprise of both they were getting along very well, when it was almost midnight they decided to say goodbye.  
  
-You really don't want help? At least let me help with the dishes.  
  
-No need- replied Barry smiling- but if you want to thank me you could come again tomorrow, there's still a lot to eat.  
  
-It's a date then  
  
Barry did everything in his power not to blush to death while accompanying Oliver to the exit, again the blond stood looking at the door, approached Barry and just when the chestnut thought something else would happen Oliver hugged him.  
  
-Merry Christmas, Barry and thanks for dinner, see you tomorrow.  
  
-Merry Christmas Oliver- replied Barry with emotion  
  
Oliver left and Barry closed the door, he sat on the couch, he still couldn't believe it, maybe nothing of the romantic type happened but it was more than he had expected, he stayed in his cloud for a few moments until he remembered that he had to call Iris or he would be killed before New Year's, he dialed the number of Joe's house but he almost faint when he hears the voice that answered him.  
  


-Merry Christmas, Barry.  
  
-Dad, I thought you weren't going to Joe's this year.  
  
His father had spent most of Barry's childhood in jail for a crime he did not commit, so he was placed in Joe's custody; when his innocence was proven years ago he retired to live in a small village surrounded by forests but was always close if his son needed it and of course at Christmas.  
  
-It was a surprise but the weather played us badly  
  
-I would have liked to see you  
  
-I thought I'd stop by Starling when there were trains again.  
  
-I'd love that.  
  
-I'll see you soon then, I love you son  
  
-I love you, Dad, I'll see you.  
  
After a few background sounds another voice came through the earpiece  
  
-Merry Christmas, Bear  
  
-Merry Christmas, Iris.  
  
-Eddie's choking on potato salad but says merry christmas too.  
  
Barry laughed a little, Iris' boyfriend was a good guy.  
  
-You'll have to wait to see your gift, I know you're going to love it  
  
-That's not fair! -She complained.  
  
-Blame the weather  
  
-All right, I'll see you soon, even though we're far away, we all love you and miss you.  
  
-I miss you too, although the day wasn't so bad- he said, thinking about Oliver.  
  
-It has to do with that handsome neighbor who... - whispered Iris when suddenly they took away her phone  
  
-No gossip today Iris, let me talk to him  
  
-Joe, Merry Christmas.  
  
-Merry Christmas, son, I hope the weather improves soon, Grandmother Esther's eggnog is waiting for you!  
  
-I'm waiting for it- said Barry laughing- I'll see you all in a few days, Merry Christmas to everyone.  
  
He ended the call and smiled, he was about to go to sleep when someone knocked on his door, he opened.  
  
-Oliver?

* * *

He left Barry's house smiling, just as he left the elevator he got the call from Thea.  
  
-Ollie, merry Christmas- because of the noise he could tell that her little sister was having a party.  
  
-Merry Christmas, Thea  
  
-Roy and Cyn say Merry Christmas  
  
-How kind of them- he replied amused.  
  
-How are you? Please tell me you're not locked up in your apartment being the grinch. Oliver just laughed, it was just simple jokes between siblings.  
  
-For your information, I just had dinner with someone.  
  
-Someone attractive?  
  
-Remember my neighbor upstairs? The one with the dog?  
  
-Oh my God! The guy you've been stalking all year? The one you talk about all the time?  
  
-I'm not stalking him... I'm just watching from afar, but it's him, he invited me to his house for dinner.  
  
-Call it whatever you want- Thea rolled her eyes- but tell me, was there any action?  
  
-Thea for God's sake, I'm not going to answer that...  
  
-Ollie...  
  
-Well, nothing happened, happy?  
  
-Of course not! Oliver, the guy invited you to dinner, that means at least he likes you.  
  
\- He was just being nice.  
  
-Ollie listen to me carefully, all year I've seen you pining for that boy, leave your insecurity and try, you won't know what happens if you don't do it.  
  
-Thea...  
  
-I'm going to hang-up you now, merry Christmas, coward

  
Damn it, his sister knew exactly what to say, to hell with it, he could try, he used the stairs to get up to Barry's floor while he gave himself courage, he walked in front of the door for a few minutes and finally knocked.  
  
-Oliver?  
  
He didn't let it say any more, he approached him slowly and took him by the waist, kissed him softly, Barry didn't move away, on the contrary, he joined gladly, when they finally separated the brunette looked up and realized what was on his door: a mistletoe, he smiled and thanked Helen silently, before Oliver said anything to kiss him again.  
  
-We're still under the mistletoe, but- Barry put the door mistletoe down- we can keep this inside, if you want.  
  
Oliver came in and shut the door behind him.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning Barry woke up in Oliver's arms with Bolt at his feet.  
  
-Good morning- said Oliver.  
  
-Good morning- gave him a kiss  
  
-It's the first time in years that Santa brings me a gift.  
  
-What? Barry kept thinking until he got it- Oh.  
  
Oliver laughed and held him tighter  
  
-I love Christmas- said Barry.  
  
-I think that now I love it too  
  
End


End file.
